Tonight
by sarahhwithanh
Summary: Blaine has known Kurt and Jesse long enough to not fall for their tricks, but when they both focus their energy on something they want, even Blaine isn't powerful enough to deny them. Jesse/Kurt/Blaine


_Title: Tonight__  
><em>_Author: lj user="memesijetecris"__  
><em>_Pairing,Character(s): Blaine/Jesse/Kurt__  
><em>_Rating: pg-13__  
><em>_Spoilers: None __  
><em>Warnings: Threesome  
>Word Count: 3260<br>Disclaimer: Not affiliated with Glee or anything surrounding it.  
>Author's Note:<p>

_Summary: Blaine has known Kurt and Jesse long enough to not fall for their tricks, but when they both focus their energy on something they want, even Blaine isn't powerful enough to deny them. _

Tonight

When Jesse and Kurt approach Blaine with a proposition—and a PowerPoint to go with—Blaine wants to run as far as his legs can carry him, then five miles more. It's the look on Kurt's face that scares him the most. It screams mischief and frankly makes Blaine's blood run cold and hot at the same time. Jesse is a little more subtle with his, but Blaine recognized that trademark determination and drive instantly. Jesse has a look about him that says, 'I'm going to do something and you'll pretend you don't like it, but it's going to be the best thing that ever happened to you.' Jesse's looks talk just as much as he does.

"No," Blaine says and gets off the couch. It's a stylish beige colored couch that Kurt handpicked and cost them half a month's salary each, but for now it's going to have to settle for being a shield. He ducks behind it, holding it like it can protect him from its other two owners. "No."

"You haven't seen the slideshow yet!" Kurt stalks towards him, a predatory look on his face and Blaine puts as much couch between them as he can.

"This is going to be like the time you thought it would be a good idea to have me pretend I was Jesse's boyfriend and meet his parents." Blaine remembers sitting at dinner with Jesse's parents, trying his hardest to remember that it was all just an act. Remember that he wasn't Jesse's boyfriend and that he never would be.

"It was a good idea," Jesse says simply, still fiddling with the PowerPoint. He's completely unconcerned with Blaine's attempts to run away. That only scares Blaine more because it means Jesse did something to ensure he won't be able to get away.

"No it wasn't, especially not when Kurt came back early and you guys just couldn't help yourselves from necking."

Jesse sends him a grin that reminds Blaine that what they were doing could hardly count as just necking. A blush rises on Blaine's cheeks and looks away.

"He looked cute tan." Jesse grabs the remote to the contraption and steps back, taking a seat on the couch. Blaine's shield is ineffective now.

"I got a muffin basket apologizing for your being a dick!"

Jesse shakes his head. "My mother did not use the word dick."

"She signed your name."

"We needed you to do it. How would it look if I wasn't there to meet my own boyfriend's parents?" Kurt is closing in on him now, and Blaine has to run to the other side of the couch, jumping over Jesse's legs in the process to avoid tripping.

"I'm sure it looked way worse when they thought you were breaking up their son's relationship." The plan made no sense either way, but Blaine could remember not wanting to pass up a chance to be with Jesse St. James, even if it was fake. Jesse and Kurt were also not stupid enough to think it would were and were just playing a joke on Jesse's parents at Blaine's expense.

Jesse is still not paying attention to Blaine, letting him run around as he wishes. Kurt is the one chasing him, but stops when Jesse gives him a slight shake of the head and pats the spot next to him on the couch. Blaine is more worried now. "Hey, gorgeous." Jesse puts an arm over Kurt's shoulder as soon as he sits next to him and pulls him close.

Kurt gives Jesse one of those looks that had always managed to make Blaine's heart melt and his insides turn into goo, and he has to turn away from them. He doesn't though, but he wishes he had when Jesse leans in to kiss Kurt and Blaine wonders what Jesse tastes like. Jesse looks up at him as soon as he pulls away and pats the other space on the couch next to him.

"Come on, Blaine," and the way Jesse says his name, leaves him helpless.

Blaine just nods and sits down next to Jesse, stiffening a bit when the other leans into him, but relaxes when Kurt rearranges himself so that his legs are resting over both of their laps with his back against the arm of the couch.

Jesse's arm is no longer around Kurt, instead he just has a hand resting casually on his thigh,. Blaine's eyes are glued there, wondering things he has no business wondering. He glances up and catches Kurt watching him; his face immediately reddens.

"So are you going to show me this slideshow or what?"

"Be patient, handsome. Just a little longer now." Jesse kisses his cheek, and Blaine has to touch his face just to make sure he hasn't combusted. He doesn't say anything though, just fixes his gaze on the television.

The song starts playing and Blaine wants to run out of the room. Jesse must have foreseen it happening because he throws an arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulls him closer.

**So, You're in Love with my Boyfriend**

The words are white on black and so big that Blaine feels physically sick. He squirms in Jesse's arms, but Jesse's as strong as he looks. His arms don't relent, instead he squeezes Blaine's shoulder reassuringly.

Blaine's eyes are still wide and open, and for the first time, in longer than he remembers, he is genuinely worried, scared even. He wants his phone to ring, so he can leave to answer it or for someone to knock on the door, or for a tornado to burst through and completely raze their apartment. Anything at all that would take him out of that situation is welcome. He doesn't know what Jesse and Kurt have planned, but whatever it is, it's not going to end well for Blaine.

He turns his attention to the television, just barely resisting the urge to hold his hands to his face. Maybe he can watch the slide show through his fingers like it's some kind of horror movie. The slideshow is harmless though. It's just pictures of them, pictures Blaine has seen a million times. He's even the one who took some of them. He notices how close they are in the pictures, how when Jesse throws his arms around Kurt he somehow always manages to pull Blaine into the embrace, how Kurt is always holding his hand along with Jesse's.

One particular picture makes his smile widen, completely distracting him from the possible doom. It's a picture from last summer. The three of them are on the pier in nothing but swimming trunks. Blaine is standing between Jesse and Kurt and they're kissing his cheeks. He remembers how sticky his cheeks felt after from the ice cream they'd been eating, but despite that he couldn't stop smiling. There is another picture from later on that same day. This one is of just Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was in Blaine's arms, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He was carrying Kurt towards the water and they were both smiling. Blaine doesn't remember that picture being taken or ever seeing it before.

The pictures keep playing and Blaine kind of wants to bury his face in Jesse's shoulder so he doesn't have to see them. There is a picture of Jesse and Kurt kissing. It's not one of their tamer kisses either. Blaine thinks they're at a party, but he's not sure. It's another one of those candid pictures, but this one wasn't taken by one of them. In the picture, Jesse has Kurt in his lap and they're really going at it. Blaine's face grows redder when he notices that in the picture Jesse's hand in down Kurt's jeans, grabbing his ass. That's not the worst of it though, as he keeps looking at the picture he spies himself, sitting a bit away from them. Blaine's dancing with some guy he doesn't even know, but he's not paying any attention to the guy. No, his eyes are locked on Jesse and Kurt's little show. The longing he sees in his eyes makes him shiver, and once again, Jesse squeezes his shoulder.

"What am I watching guys?" he asks trying to draw attention away from the next few pictures which are really similar to the party picture. He didn't realize he was so obvious.

"Just watch it," Kurt says and nudges him with his foot.

So Blaine watches as picture after picture of him watching Kurt and Jesse be a couple flashes past. He wants to throw up. He knows they're together and the pictures only cram it down his throat more. He notices how fucking happy they are together, how fucking happy he is with them, and for a second, he starts hating them for pointing this out. For pointing out that he may be with them all the time, he may live with them, and they're all friends, but when it comes down to it, he's not _with_ them.

"Seriously, guys—"

"Just watch!" They both interrupt, but when they notice they've spoken at the same time, they share a look and a fond smile. Blaine isn't sure if that makes him jealous or angry, but the way his stomach twists and warmth fills him, he knows that he just feels sad. He wants that. It's not even their relationship he wants, he wants them, but they have each other, and he should be happy just watching from afar.

He turns away from them and focuses on the screen. The pictures change from intimate to playful. Blaine wonders how they've managed to acquire so many pictures in those three years they've lived together. The music and the pictures stop at once. It's almost abrupt.

"Watch the screen," Jesse says as though he realizes that Blaine was getting ready to look away.

"There is more?"

"Just watch." Kurt nudges him with his feet and Blaine grabs on to them holding them in place, eliciting a low chuckle from Kurt.

**Will you be my Boyfriend?**

It's that same stark white against black. The words this time don't fade off, they just sit on the screen, taunting Blaine. "You two are already together?" He doesn't know why it comes out as a question because there is no doubt about that; Jesse and Kurt were as together as a couple could get without being married.

Blaine looks at them like they're crazy and he feels pang of something, something asking 'why can't I be part of that,' when he sees them share a look. He doesn't know what it's about, but Kurt drops his feet to the ground. Instead of getting up like Blaine expects him to, he just crawls over Jesse and settles into Blaine's lap.

"Kurt," Blaine warns, but it's not the first time he's had Kurt in his lap.

"So?" Kurt arches a finely shaped eyebrow, eyes wide with expectation. Blaine turns to Jesse for the answer, but instead he's met with that same look.

When Blaine takes too long to answer, Kurt takes his face in his hands. He presses their foreheads together. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He doesn't give Blaine a chance to answer, instead he just kisses him. It's not the first time that Kurt kisses Blaine, but this time they're both sober and not playing some stupid game. So Blaine does the only logical thing, he feels Jesse warm against his side and he can't just keep kissing Kurt. Blaine puts his hands flat against Kurt's chest and pushes him back.

"It that a no?" It's Jesse who's asking, hands shooting out to grab a hold of Kurt.

As soon as Kurt is no longer on him, Blaine stands up and puts as much distance as he can between him and them. "What the fuck are you two playing at?"

They share a look again and Blaine knows what that one means. It's because he's cursed and they've both mentioned it countless of times that it sounds wrong when he does it. "Stop with the fucking looks," he says, this time cursing because he knows it irritates them. "Can't you just talk like normal people?"

Jesse sighs and stands up, depositing Kurt on the couch. He takes two steps towards Blaine, and Blaine takes three back. "Blaine."

"_Jesse._"

"Just get to the point, before he loses it." Kurt stands up and walks up to Jesse, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Jesse tilts his head back and smiles at Kurt, bringing an arm up to wrap around Kurt's waist. For a moment, Blaine wishes they would stop touching each other so much. It's driving him crazy, and he's not sure what's going on. Jesse should be pissed that Kurt kissed Blaine. Why was Kurt asking Blaine to be his boyfriend?

"Did you guys break up?" Blaine asks, thinking he's finally figured it out, but even that doesn't make any sense.

Jesse just laughs while Kurt shakes his head. "No," he says, nudging Jesse to make him stop laughing.

"No," Jesse parrots, leaning over and pressing his lips to Kurt's, hand slipping down from Kurt's waist to grab his ass.

Kurt shoves Jesse away and slaps his hand. "Jesse." He narrows his eyes at him playfully. "Stop stalling."

"You keep distracting me."

"You know what, you guys have clearly lost it, so I'm going to bed." He walks around them and towards his bedroom, but Jesse grabs his arm before he gets very far.

"Okay, maybe there isn't a way to ease you into this." Jesse's still holding his arm, not relenting despite how much Blaine tries to get away. "Do you want to be _our_ boyfriend or not?"

"What?"

Jesse sighs and turns to Kurt. "I can't be any blunter than that!"

Blaine is ready to tell Jesse to go fuck himself once again, but the words never get a chance to leave his mouth. Jesse's hand on his arm tightens, and Blaine is being pulled flush against Jesse. "We. Want. You." Jesse's words are dark and they send tremors down Blaine's spine. His knees weaken and just when he thinks things can't get worse, Jesse's kissing him so hard it hurts, just lips caught between two pairs of teeth.

Jesse pulls away just enough to ask, "Do you get it now?"

Blaine shakes his head and Jesse smirks, lips curling maliciously. "Want me to show you again?"

"Whoa, down boy." Kurt's fingers curl into Jesse's shirt and pull him back.

Jesse laughs, holding his hands up and taking two careful steps away from Blaine. "Fine, I guess I can wait a few more minutes before jumping his bones."

Blaine stands there, eyes wide as they start their bickering again. He doesn't know what's going on or how he should be reacting. So, he doesn't react, instead just watchs them like always. Watchs the way they communicate without saying much.

"Why do I put up with you?" Kurt rolls his eyes, but it's affectionate.

Jesse wraps himself around Kurt, hands resting on his ass. "Cause I'm really good in bed." He leans forward and nips at Kurt's neck.

Blaine ducks his head, trying to look away, but he finds that he can't, or rather that he doesn't want to. He clears his throat and their attention is once again on him, eyes so hot they almost burn and Blaine has to take step back because he can't stand the intensity of it all.

"What's gotten into you two?" He is talking again because that's what he does when he's nervous; his palms are sweaty and his heart is beating so hard he thinks it might bruise his ribs. Kurt has his back against Jesse's chest, and they're both just watching Blaine.

Kurt is the first to break the silence. "Should I be offended that you let Jesse kiss you, but shoved me away?"

"I—well." Bright red looks dull compared to the color Blaine's face becomes.

"That part's obvious." Jesse's grin is smug and superior as always, it falters though when Kurt playfully elbows his stomach. "None of that now."

"So Blaine." Kurt untangles himself from Jesse and takes a step forward, tentatively taking Blaine's hands in his. Blaine wants to laugh at his caution, but it's not without reason. If it isn't for the fact that Kurt is holding his hands and Jesse standing guard, then Blaine would have ran to his room and down the fire escape a long time ago. "You see, my idiot boyfriend and I are crazy in love with you and want to know if you'd like to get dinner with us sometime?"

Blaine stands there stunned mouth agape and eyes close to popping out.

"Or we can just skip to the sex."

Jesse's suggestion has Blaine choking and Jesse laughing. Kurt just crossed his arms over his chest and not at all charmed by his boyfriend's lack of romance.

Blaine's mind though finally catches up with him and he realizes exactly what they're offering. "You two are insane."

"Not anymore than everyone else," Jesse says.

"This is the most trouble anyone's ever gone through just to offer someone a three-"

Kurt stops him before the word is even fully out. "This isn't that kind of threesome."

"We want an actual relationship," Jesse continues.

Kurt goes next. "Handholding, going to the movies, playing scrabble on weeknights—"

Blaine shakes his head, laughing. "We do all that already."

"Shower sex, blow jobs in the laundry room." There is smirk on Jesse's face that Blaine wants to either smack away or kiss away. "Quickies in the backroom of the music library."

Kurt beats him to it though. He grabs Jesse through his jeans. "Stop thinking with your dick for just one second."

Jesse gasps, and for the first time in a while, Blaine sees him not in control of a situation. "Not when you're holding it like that. Can we get to the good part now?"

"Yes." Blaine speaks before he gets a chance to even think. He doesn't know whether he's saying yes to the relationship or sex. He has a feeling it's both.

"Fucking finally!" Jesse throws his hands up in the air.

Kurt licks his lips and steps towards Blaine. "It's been a long time since we've kissed."

Blaine nods and touches his fingers to Kurt's cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly. He can feel Jesse watching them, but doesn't expect the soft expression he sees when he opens his eyes. When Jesse notices Blaine, he smiles and steps forward. "I love you," he whispers into Kurt's ear, kissing the skin beneath it. "You too." He looks at Blaine, blue eyes digging into his brown ones. Blaine just nods. He thinks he understands now, and he believes Jesse's words completely.

"I love you too." He's surprised at the how relieved he is when the words leave his lips. A five year secret finally lifting off his shoulders. He's been in love with Kurt since high school and with Jesse since the first time they took advanced theatre together. So why did it take so long for him to admit it?

"Finally," Kurt voices Blaine's own thoughts, and throws his arms over Blaine's shoulder, kissing him briefly before turning to Jesse. He kisses him nice and slow like Blaine had pretended not to watch all those years. "Kiss him, now," he demands, gesturing to Blaine.

"If I must." But the grin on Jesse's face betrays his words as he leans in and captures Blaine's lips.


End file.
